


Random Drabbles: Evil MIrror Universe I

by dogmatix



Series: Random Drabbles [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton
Genre: GFY, Gen, evil mirror universe, qui-gon being unorthodox as always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7536037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogmatix/pseuds/dogmatix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Qui-Gon is unorthodox, even as a Sith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Random Drabbles: Evil MIrror Universe I

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: Qui-Gon, where is your Padawan?

"Qui-Gon, where is your Padawan?"

“Gathering information,” Qui-Gon said calmly.

Sith Master Tahl raised an eyebrow at him. “Information? You believe there’s something we’ve missed?”

“I believe it is best to be thorough. Isn’t that what you’re always telling me?”  Tahl did have a reputation, even at a relatively young age, for knowing things that she should have  no way of knowing, for and a dagger-sharp verbal sparring ability.  Qui-Gon enjoyed talking to her - it kept him on his toes, and no Sith could afford to let their edge go dull.

“There’s very little that could change my mind about turning this miserable dustball into an Imperial protectorate. They are clearly incapable of ruling themselves in a responsible fashion,” Tahl said dryly.

“I’m inclined to agree,” Qui-Gon admitted. Normally he didn’t like to place planets under Imperial governors, but it wasn’t as if one could fuck up Melidaan worse than it already was.  There was Darkness, and then there was stupidity. A civil war that had raged for over five hundred years with no clear victor and had reduced a once-prosperous planet to little more than subsistence-level technology, qualified as stupidity.

Letting Obi-Wan run around befriending the young rebels that wanted to be the third side of the conflict, was perhaps not the smartest thing to do. Not that Qui-Gon feared for Obi-Wan’s safety.  Qui-Gon had no doubts about Obi-Wan’s ability to defend himself, not since the boy’s first kill on Phindar two years ago - Obi-Wan had a vicious and pragmatic killing streak to go with his fierce passion. It was a good combination that Qui-Gon encouraged.

No, the danger lay in giving Obi-Wan unsupervised time to run around doing whatever he pleased. Who knew what connections he might be making, what schemes he might be hatching. On the other hand, Qui-Gon trusted his Apprentice, strange as that was for a Sith to think.  

What he’d also encouraged in Obi-Wan, other than ruthless killing, or at least not _dis_ couraged, was loyalty.  Now that might be doing a disservice to his Apprentice, but Qui-Gon found himself growing more unorthodox with age.  He’d instilled in his first Apprentice, Xanatos, the proper distrust and suspicion one should have of all other Sith, including - and perhaps especially - of one’s Master.  The young man was a fine, bloodthirsty Sith Lord now, if a bit impulsive. 

Obi-Wan was different. At fifteen, he’d learned to distrust all his former ‘friends’ from the Academy, which was a relief, but he trusted Qui-Gon implicitly.  It was a weakness.  And a strength.  Qui-Gon kept that traitorous thought to himself.

It was not the smartest thing to do, trusting Obi-Wan in turn, but Qui-Gon didn’t think his death would come from his fiery Apprentice. And if it did? Perhaps it was worth it, to have that look of love and trust beaming from his Apprentice’s face, for however long it lasted.


End file.
